strange fear
by mystical doll
Summary: this is the brand new story this will take you to the land of mystery ,suspense and horror so enjoy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello , this is my first story please do read it _**

**_this story "strange fear" is full of suspense and enjoy reading ..._**

**_it was a normal day at cid beauro . Every one was feeling bit bored since their was no cas ereported on that day .Suddenly everyone heard a strong voice and everybody stood in attention .then the voice said ..._**

**_ACP:Good morning everyone ._**

**_ALL:good morning sir ._**

**_DAYA :Sir actually we want to have a word with you._**

**_ACP:first i want to inform you something since it has been one week and we are with no case in our hands i was planning for an outing whats say_**

**_Everyone went shocked no one was able to believe what they have heard just few seconds back_**

**_it was when they come out of traces when they heard Acp saying life without adventoures , fun has no value ._**

**_all were happy they were about to discuss further but a call interupted in between .Acp sir picked it up then he started listning the caller ,Then his facial expression just changed the only words he uttered that moment was._**_OH MY GOD **. then he hung up the call and moved towards the other officers who were waiting for the information that our acp sir just heard on phone.**_

**_ABHIJEET:what happened sir anything serious ._**

**_ACP :The iconic plane AJ2R1 that was flying in the air after 5years after that incident is reported missing its having more than 100 passangers ._**

**_PURVI:what... now what will happen how we will save them sir _( with a tenssed face ) .**

**ACP :Purvi _ we will save them, in that plane their lives are in danger any how we have to save them ._**

**_FREEDY: sir Iam very scared of only thinking about AJ2R1 as it is ..._**

**SO Readers how was it please do tell me through your reviews your opinion means a lot to me every types of reviews are welcomed as it would help me to write better to know more about the story please read ,review , and i will update the next chapter soon .**

**guys believe its gona be exciting .**

**till then take care .**

**bye **


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all those who have read my story and special thanks to those who reviewd on that ._

**_Chapter-2(enjoy reading)_**

**_Freedy :Sir i am very scared of only thinking about AJ2R1as it is that kind of experience which one could never forget ._**

**_pankaj: sir ,which incident what are you all talking about . my head is already spinning listerning to you all ,_**

**_acp:Abhijeet explain to other officers what is the matter tll than i am going to the airplane base for getting further information ._**

**_He signaled daya and purvi to cone along with .while all the other officers get' s ready to start listerning to their senior officer .Abhijeet started .._**

Flashback(5 years ago)

_**on one fine day DCP arrived with a letter in his hand everyone greets him with smiling faces **__( but the fact is that none of them were interested in greeting him.)_

_he called acp ,daya and abhijeet in the cabin to discuss something .._

**_acp:dcp sir it seems that you have any work if so than you should have called us we would have surely come ._**

**_dcp:i know but its the time to show urgency bcz a very mysterious case have been handed over to cid by the head quaters ._**

**_daya :a mysterious case i think it would be a normal case even if it appears like that _**

**_dcp:no(with a stern expression ) ,have you read newspaper last week their was some news regarding a plane craah ._**

**_Abhijeet : yes sir that plane what was its name aa ..um.. ya AJ2R1 which was having 20-30 passangers at that time got crashed in the forest have been found approx . after 2 days and all were dead accept one air hostess is she in the hospital not in condition to talk ._**

**_Acp:but sir its an accident what we have to do with that ._**

**_dcp:actually this case is not that simple as it appears to be . on an enquiry we have found that all the passangers were dead before the crash only ._**

**_Abhijeet :what passangers were dead before before the crash what could be the reason for that to happen ._**

**_dcp:and it also seems that they have been tortured and ya one more interesting fact that after the crash also the plane is in its well to do condition ._**

**_daya :sir now how can this happen its impossible ._**

**_acp:daya thats the mystery that we have to unfold ._**

**_abhijeet :sir that plane is again going to take off tommorow ,_**

**_acp: ya but this time with the cid officers._**

**_dcp:this i know thats why i have brought this list it includes the name of those officers who are going to this mission ._**

**daya ,abhijeet,freedy ,purvi ,shreya .**

_**Acp:ok i will inform them .**_

**_later acp explained the officers about the case , freedy was listerning to him with a o -shaped mounth ,but not uttered a word regarding ghosts bcz of acp's presence._**

_**next day .**_

_**all 5 of them got setteled at their respective seats in the plane .and aoon the plane take off now the plane flies merely in the sky.**_

_**while our freedy sir was busy in muttering all the prayers in his mind and hoping to not encounter with a ghost.**_

**_daya to abhijeet- abhi it seems to be a normal flight i am not able to make out whom to suspect ._**

**_abhijeet: ya everything seems to be normal lets wait for some more time ._**

**_later at the midnight everyone was sleeping then the plane experiences an external force due to which every one woke up with a jerk._**

_A/N-So that was all for today hope you like it and please review if you are reading my story other wise how will i come to know that if anybody is intereated in reading this story or not ._

well i will include most of the officers but mostly abhijeet ,daya and freedy ..

_till than stay cool and safe ._

_bye._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter -3 **_

_**please do tell me after reading this because right now i am lacking ideas in my mind so please read it .**_

* * *

_**Daya :now what was that?**_

**_abhi: no idea lets go and see in the control room . And you remain here itself and lookafter the passangers ._**

**_then daya and abhijeet moved towards the the control room and when they opened the door they were hell shocked to see the sanerio the two pilots were lying dead and it was very dark outside apart from the fact that it was night they could see some cretures crawling outside the transparent glass not even a single space was left they were everywhere ,Suddenly they heard the noise of screaming outside .Abhi put the plane in auto pilot mode and they moved out side the scene was same there also they both were moving towards the passangers when someone tapped on dayas shoulder he turned around and shocked to see the person it was one among those piolt who was lying dead some moments back ._**

**_Daya:You..., but aa..um.. are you alive but you were dead inside the room ._**

**_in return the pilot was making some weird noise as if he was saying something he was standing in a very coy manner .Everyone after hearig that became awstruck . the pilot started moving towards daya with heavy steps he dosen't know how to react he started moving back the pilot was continueously repeating something in a heavy voice " I WANT MY REVENGE AND I WILL TAKE IT FOR SURE"_**

**_abhi:daya move aside (he shouted )._**

**_and the next moment abhijeet jumped in air and kicked that pilot down and the next moment in the odd hours midnight the pilots body disassociates into two seeing that blunder everyone went shocked they all were freezed at their places the plane speeded up ,It felt like some force is pulling the plane downwards and after that suddenly it stoped and a kind of gas started coming out from somewhere for the people standing over there their vision was black ._**

**_flashback over _**

**_after listerning this everyone was freezed at their places none of them were even blinking their eyes._**

**_pankaj:s..i..r aa..nd after ttthat..?_**

**_Abhi:after that when we opened our eyes we were informed that only few passangers were able to survive including the cid officers and soon after that the plane was banned ._**

**_freedy:and now again history is repeating itself ._**

**_abhi: ya i have no idea what will be our next move ._**

**_freedy:sir i don't want to experience it again ._**

**_meanwhile Acp and daya and purvi came their holding some papers ._**

**_pankaj:sir what is their in these papers?_**

**_Acp:pankaj it had all the information about the plane in the sense it is the blueprint of the plane ._**

**_abhi:sir what we will be doing with these papers ._**

**_Abhi:abhijeet we have once again opened this case and this time we are going to solve it . for this those officers which have gone last time will be going this time also they all noded though unwillingly but yes they are going again._**

**_purvi:sir location of the plane has been tracked its showing on tista island ._**

* * *

**_A/N -so what will be their next move ? how are they going to face the challanges that are waiting for them to know more do read it and ya please review and tell me how was it ._**

**_till than stay cool_**

**_bye ..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for being so late because of some reason i was not able to update my story , Keeping all talks apart lets start our story.

Freedy: Which island this name whhat you have said tisa or tista island i haven't heard this name before .

daya : no freedy its not at all new for us last time also this plane was found on that location only.

acp: ya I think that their is some problem with that island .we have to move tommorow only , officers pack your stuff .

pankaj while murmering :Thank god i was not on that mission 5 years ago .

acp while eying upon him: pankaj you will also acompany us to the mission .

pankaj: but sir you said only those officers will go who were their earlier .

acp:pankaj i don't repeat what i have said earlier you know right .

in return he noded his head .

acp: officers take all the important things and we will meet tommorow sharp at 7:00 in the morning in the harbour .

they all agreed and set off for their respected homes . next morning they all went to the harbour and after some time the ships cleared the harbour ,The ship was sailing merely in the north-ward direction .

meanwhile in some isolated place .

some peoples were walking they were looking very tired their are around 10 of them who are walking in right under the sun the heat was unnerable it was excessive it was becoming very difficult for them to walk their toungs went dry their throats chocked. it looks like they are very afraid . those 10 people includes 2 air-hostess(siya & Riya ) , a family with a wife(Reema) a husband (sameer)and a little girl(pihu) ,a monk , two siblings a boy (jim)and a girl(jema) ,and a couple(prachi&Ruhan) ..

monk:God please save us send someone for help please.

Reema : God knows when all this will stop now i can't see dead anymore ( she stop for sometime) you both you also don't know what is all this ( pointing towards the air hostess)

siya:i really don't know anything about this i have joined the air lines last year only may be riya knows something . Riya..

Riya : please i don't wana talk about this .

Reema :are you serious we are stuck here some ghosts are killing people one by one and you are saying that you don'want to talk about it .

sameer : please stop now pihu will get scared atleast think about her she is only 5 .

they all stoped and continue walking in hope that they will get out of this .

while the officers reached other side of the island after journeing for a long time .

Abhijeet : so finally we are here lets spread everywhere and if anyone gets to know that there is something fishy will. inform us through your walky toky is that clear .

every one noded .

acp: yes and one more thing we will meet here after one hour if no one gets any information .

after this. they spread in all directions in teams after one hour they all were back at the decided place but abhijeet , pankaj ,and purvi is no where to be seen .they all got worried .

daya :sir last time they were moving this side i think we should also go in the same direction .

while somewhere in the island .three persons are tied in the chair They were in in their sense.

some voice :these officers don't know what they have done they have discovered and now if they have done so they will have to pay for this and some evil laugh can be heard in the background .those people started gaining some sense they were none other than abhijeet pankaj and purvi .

abhijeet : who are you ? And what you will get after doing this you are doing wrong cid will not leave you .

voice: shut up ..what i wll get .han i will get satisfaction .You know what i really don't believe your so called story that you have made years back that supernatural elements and all .But you know what your this story has helped me a lot no one lives here and we will soon discover the treasure that my brother has hide in this island and that map is in that plane i have tried every possible ploy to get that map so i thought to why not try this one .

purvi :treasure and all what the hell are you talking about see stop making fake stories and tell us where are the passangers .

voice :do you think i am a fool ..i admit that i was using this super magnet that i have made to pull the heavy metallic plane in the downward direction but my idea got failed and it dosent cone out perfectly but i know this that the plane in in this island only and i will find it fir sure ,i don't know anything about the plane and the passangers.

pankaj:(in low voice) sir i think he is an insane .

while outside.

daya:sir see their is a tent i think 3 of them are there only .

acp: hmm move quitely .

they were able to knock down the guards .(well its a matter of few seconds for them).

and they went inside and the fight begins about after some minutes they ended with it and caught the main culprit .that voice is the old criminal . But the officers were not able to understand that if it was not he who was responsible for the disappearence of the passangers than is it really something like ghost is doing .(they were very puzzled at that moment ).

they decided to stay at the tent only as it was already night outside and to carry on with their mission in the morning.

while on the other side of the island .

those people were walking and suddenly someone pulled jema (one of the passanger) .

jim:oh my god jema ( he cried) now what will i tell my parents .

after that jim was also pulled by someone all went shocked on what just come happened .suddenly they heard a sound dhummmmm. on their back side they all turned and they were more shocked to see jim and jema in front of them blood was ozing from their head and mouth .they all started moving back .

jim &jema :(in a heavy voice) why you were not able to save us and now see we are dead and you all are alive not fair.

after listerning that they all ran away as fast as they could .

**A/N- so it was all do tell me how is it please it don't seems that you people are really liking it . If any one of you watns to suggest something you are most welcome .**

**till then stay cool .**

**bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**so here i present the next chapter **

**Enjoy reading .**

In the morning

Acp:if everybody is ready than we should continue with. Our search.

Pankaj: sir we are already hunting for the passangers from a long time and still we are empty handed.

Purvi:for your kind information we have just arrived yestrday only and you are started with your negative vibes have you heard that what goes around comes around .

Acp:she is right we have not started even and you all are loosing hope come on just pick up your belongings and follow me .

All the officers do as per the commandment they were walking by and by scanning the whole area with their eyes while making sure that not even a single corner be missed ,And suddenly they heard the footsteps of someone it felt like someone is geeting closer to them by each passing step they were very much alert by the moment when they pulled out their guns and pointed at two people standing infront of them with a shocked expression they were looking very very were prachi and ruhan they were among those 10 passangers who were moving in the island trying to escape the danger that is coming to them .

Ruhan: please don't shoot us .

All the officers put down their gun while seening them .

Abhijeet : see don't be scared we are from cid are you one among those passangers in the plane .

Prachi: cid sir pase save us please sir i don't want to die please (while pleading )

Abhijeet :please don't panic we will save you first tell us where are the others .

At this questions they were pale they were almost about to cry.

Ruhan: all are dead and the rest who are alive we don 't know about that last night we all were together only and after that what happend ...

Acp:what

Ruhan narrated the whole incident which took place last night .All of them heard him they don't know how to react.

Pankaj : dead ,ghost , they were alive (in a complete mess not able to frame sentences for a second his heart was in his mouth ) .freedy was also acompaning him.

Acp: shut up there is nothing like ghost in this world its only a human who is doing this and is trying to create situations like this .

Daya : but sir (he was cut off in the middle by acp )

Acp: we are left with no time in our hand we have to find them as soon as possible .

And they all continue to go deep inside the forest they all were tired by now and it was already dark continueous walking have made them tired so they decided to take a break all of them sit on the ground and suddenly they heard a loud screem .they focused on the direction from which the voice came they followed the screem which was coming one after the another .they reached the place and shocked to see 6 people are their in the middle and are circled by many people they were going close to those 6 people .

When abhijeet fired the gun in the air and all the attention shifted to him and suddenly all of them get disappeared .

Daya : this ...this how is is it even possible at a quick sudden moment how can anyone disappear like that .

Acp:daya we will surely find that .(and shifted his gaze upon those 6 people he was about to say something but at that time only a white smoke started coming out till they can react they all got unconcious.

Next day when they opended their eyes they found themselves in a plane that was flying in the air . All of them were seprated from each other they all were divided in the group of two's or three's except one little girl was alone .(pihu ) that small girl was very afraid after seeing all that had happend to her she can see only dead bodies all around her she choose to hide somewhere in the kitchen .

Daya -abhijeet-acp

Freedy -pankaj-purvi

Prachi -ruhan-shreya

Riya - siya (the two air hostess) sameer ( dad of pihu).

Monk -reema

Rerma : oh god my daughter pihu where is she i have to find her anyhow .

Monk :please believe in god he will save us .

Reema : shut up i can't believe in any one you you no i can't trust you even you are the ghost you are doing all this i won't leave you (she was geeting hyper as if she has lost her mind )

Monk :no no i am not the one

Reema :i won't leave you . You are doing this now just see she moved towards the counter she break the bottle which was kept their and she was moving towards the monk .

Monk :no please don't ( And he ran from their )

Reema did not bother to go behind him .

Pankaj: oh god please save me i will never ever do bad to others .

Freedy : pankaj now no one can save us we are traped .

Purvi :please stop this now we have to find the way to get out of here .

Suddenly the see the monk coming towards them running .

Monk :thank god i have found you all that lady reema she us a syco she was about to kill me

Purvi:are you alright .

Monk :i think so .

All four of them were heading in the forward direction suddenly a lady in her early 40's fall in front of them for a moment they all were taken aback of that sudden drop.

Freedy :pp..ur..vi.. juuust check her .

Pankaj :ya.. please...

Purvi : no i will not you check her. (Pointing towards the monk)

Monk :why should i you all are cid officers and it's your job .

Purvi:but you are the monk right you are having the powers so check her if she is dead or alive .

Monk : see i am a monk and i can't touch a lady it 's a sin for me .i will get impure.

Purvi :are you serious fine .

For a second she paused and at the other half she strech her right arm and touched the monk .

Purvi :see now i have touched you and now you are impure now check her or you are want me to do something else after this .

Monk :no please don't.

( and he started moving towards that women while taking small steps while pankaj purvi and freedy stood by the side the monk checked the lady and found her dead they all took a sigh of relief that this didn't turned out as they have thought they all started moving ahead and suddenly that lady stoped purvi by holding her leg she tried every possible py to free her leg from her grip but that lady pulled her and thrown her in the air and the next moment she was on the floor.)

**so how it was do tell me through your reviews let me see how many of you like it i will try to update it soon .**

**Till than stay cool **

**Bye .**


	6. Chapter 6

**_chapter-6 _**

**_Hope you will like it ;enjoy reading ?._**

_purvi are you alright (screamed the others) that lady moved towards purvi slowly and gradually making her move in the backward direction with each passing step.._

_Lady: last time also i have told you people that "__**I WANT MY REVENGE AND I WILL TAKE IT FOR SURE" **__don't dare to come my way i am leaving you so that you can go and inform that bloody girl who is responsible for all this inform her that i am back ._

_Purvi: who who for about whom are you talking about ..._

_Lady : that girl knows everything tell her that __**LISA **__is back ...(and the soul left the body (lady) everyone was shaken from inside out ._

_Freedy : purvi are you ok ._

_Purvi:ya i...i am fine but who was she talking about ._

_Pankaj: she was talking talking about one girl but which girl we don't know .._

_Monk: she is an unsatisfied soul ._

_Meanwhile acp, abhijeet,and daya also came their hearing the noise ..._

_acp : unsatisfied soul what nonsence _

_Purvi :sir he is right we have seen it ._

_Acp:oh shut up ghost ghost ghost stop it now just listern one thing their is only and only god and living beings and nothing else in this world do you get that._

_Abhijeet : but sir at first you are also agreeing with the fact of ghost ._

_Acp: yes i admit it but after seeing the terrorist group in the forest i am sure its only a man who is after the lives of others ._

_Daya : but sir we can't deny with those facts that we have have seen 1. Pilot scene 2. The thing which Ruhan told us 3. Yesterday those 6 people were sorrounded by dead people who got disappeared .4 .how we got into this plane we don' t . Sir still you will say that these are not supernatural figures ._

_Purvi : sir we just had the encounter with the ghost she was speaking about one girl who is in the plane only ._

_Acp: what are you talking about which girl? _

_And purvi explained everything to the others who were standing their ._

_Acp: if it's so than that girl is in danger and we have to find her as soon as possible ._

_Pankaj : but sir how will we find her ?_

_Daya : let's focus on when this all started the first incident took place 5 years ago than now but why she is back after 5 years._

_Abhijeet : may be the girl which she is talking about is here in the plane only ._

_Purvi : sir among girls we have prachi , riya , siya, reema and pihu ._

_Freedy : not pihu bcz she is just 5 and prachi and reema they were not their in the passanger list which we have got it must be from riya and siya only bcz they are air hostess and they are more likely to travel in planes ._

_Acp : yes let's go and find others i don't know it's a ghost or human whosoever is it i know that we are not safe so be quick ._

_And they all started moving in the forward direction ._

While on the other side reema was geeting mad _ she was not in a state of thinking than riya siya and sameer came to reema ._

_Sameer : reema are you fine amd where is pihu ._

_Reema aftet listerning the name of pihu she was getting restless she quitely hold the broken bottle in her hand and stabbed sameer which was very shocking the two air hostess ran away from their in fear ._

_Reema : how dare you tell me where you have kept pihu i know very well you are doing this you ghost i won't leave you ._

_Sameer : reema what are...( holding his stomach he was not able to say anything )_

_Reema was ready to stab him once again shreya came and hold her hand but was not ready to listern she was going out of control shreya slaped her hard in order to bring her back to sense ._

_For a second everything seems to be in control but the next moment reema stabed herself and she was droped on the ground eyes still open _

_"Reema" a shout escaped from everybody's mouth shreya checked her nerves and found her dead she brushed her hands around her eyes to close them .They all moved from their taking sameer ._

_Prachi: mam i am very scared please save us i don't want ti die ._

_Shreya : don't worry be calm ._

_Ruhan: how can we stay calm. We didn't even know that the next moment we will be alive or not ._

_Shreya didn't argue more bcz somewhere she also knows that it is not easy to survive they continue walking when they heard the footsteps coming close to them and they got relived after seeing the other officers ._

_Acp thank god you are here but where is reema and pihu ._

_Shreya: sir reema is dead and we don't have any information about pihu ._

_Abhijeet: sir we have to hurry she is just 5 we have to save her at any cost ._

_Pankaj : sir we have seen everywhere but she us no where to be seen ._

_Freedy : yes sir we have seen every corner of the plane we have came from this side and shreya and all from this side ._

_Daya : freedy their is still one place that. We not not seen ._

_Purvi: sir which place?_

_Daya : kitchen _

_And wihout wasting a single second they moved towards the kitchen and found pihu hiding inside the cupboard ._

_Sameer : pihu my baby are you fine (and he huged her lovely daughter out of love and care)_

_Acp: now if everybody is here than riya and siya tell us what is all this ._

_Siya : Sir i don't know anything about it may be riya ..._

_All eyes were resting upon her for the answers ._

_Riya : fine it's all bcz of me i am the one which is responsible for all this ._

_Daya :what ?but how _

_Riya : actually lisa and i were best of friends we consider each other our BFFE(best friends for ever and ever ) she was more likely to be a sister to me she use to always carry a elder sister attitude she was also an air hostess in mumbai airlines we were together since our childhood we are raised in the same orphanage but .._

_Everyone was looking at her keenly ..._

_Riya : but one day..._

_Flashback .._

**_A/N-so in the next chapter the flashback will be disclosed ._**

**_Thankyou you so much guys for reviewing i can't explain i much happy i am after reading your reviews they means a lot for me thank you once again . I will try to update it soon and ya don't forget to review guys 😜._**

**_Till than stay cool _**

**_Bye__**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter - 7**

_Riya : but one day _

_Flashback _

_What the hell is it ( shouted someone )_

_Lisa what happen why are you getting so hyper just chill (said riya )_

_Oh wow i know why you are saying me to stay chilled out so that you can chill out with karan that too without any problem ( said lisa literally shouting at her )_

_Oh don't act smart i have seen you and karan together in the cafe and also daisy (she lied to lisa because she hates lisa and she wanted to create misunderstanding between karan and lisa as she likes karan but karan loves lisa ) also told me about you and karan she has heard you saying that "we have to hide this from lisa if she will come to know than it would be very difficult for us " ._

_No lisa it's not like that you are getting it wrong we were just discussing that ..._

_Oh please i need not any explaination i admit that i have said we are soul sisters and whats mine is yours but its not with karan i can't even see him with anyone .._

_Lisa please listern to me ..._

_Oh just shut up damit he is my husband i don't wana listern anything do you get that i want my answer (and she moved from their frowning in anger to the control room of the plane (actually karan is the pilot their ) and riya also followed her )._

_Karan was checking the systems when lisa came their and started .._

_Karan i want to have a word with you ._

_Karan : yes lisa what happen any problem(meanwhile riya also came their ) oh riya you are also here _

_Riya :actually karan (but was cut in between ) _

_You keep quite and you (pointing towards karan ) what do you think yourself what you have thought if you will cheat on me with another girl lisa won't mind ._

_Karan : lisa have you lost it look it not like that you are getting it wrong ._

_Lisa : shut up !i will not leave you just wait and watch _

_And she rushed towards and hold the neck of karan and the situation was getting out of control and it was getting difficult for riya to control her karan in order to free himself he pushed lisa with force and the result was lisa's head was stumped against the metallic wall of the control room and she hold her head blood was continousley ozing from her head both riya and karan were hell shocked to see lisa died on the spot they were not able to react at that moment when the official heads come to know about what happen taking in mind the reputation of the airlines they have not done the police complain and secretly lisa 's body was taken from their to the graveyard and was covered with sand and after 1 month karan was also reported dead in the same plane than riya understood that it'lisa that is doing all this and she would not stop till she finish riya ._

_Flashback over _

_Abhijeet : why you haven't told us before see because of you how many people have lost their life ._

_Riya : i know it's because of me but sir please save me i don't want to die sir please _

_Daya : don't take tension we will do something but let'first get out of this plane thing ._

_Abhijeet : plane Daya plane ._

_Daya's facial expression change when he heard the name plane ._

_Daya : sir if lisa has killed everyone than who is flying the plane ?_

_Everyone was shocked they decided to go to the control room and take over the control of plane they all started moving and when they came up to the seats what they saw was even more shocking all the people who have died in that plane were sitting on the seats and all the windows were black something was moving outside all over the plane ._

_Shreya : sir ... how will we move now ._

_Acp :let's just pass by them they will do nothing they are just spirits and nothing more ._

_They all agreed holding each others hands some have even closed theirs eyes like this they reached up to the gate of control room abhijeet tried to open it but failed ._

_Daya : sir it will not open like this we have find another way ._

_Siya : bit sir it's not possible their is no other way to go in ._

_Abhijeet :sir must be key also riya siya do you know about it ._

_Siya : sir key is their but its on the other side of the plane for that we have go their again facing all that ._

_Pankaj :sir i can't go again like that ._

_Acp :ok two officers will move with riya their ok ._

_All started looking at each other shreya came forward and said i will go sir seeing her daya also initiated and trio moved on the other side ._

_While others also tried their hands again on the door with different methods ._

_While on the other side ._

_Sir here is the key (while removing a big metallic key from the door )._

_Shreya :thank god now let's move from here ._

_Saying this they all turned and became confused pihu was standing their holding a doll in her hand staring at them without even blinking her eyes ._

_Than daya moved forward to pihu and hold her by her shoulder and said pihu what are you doing here you should have remain with your father ._

_Pihu lift up her left hand and pushed daya and the next moment he was on the floor and pihu started laughing trio were shocked that how a small girl of about 5 years can pushed such a big man like that only ._

_Shreya : lisa _

_Pihu : you people are so stupid i was moving with you all for such a long time and you fools were not able to recognise me ha ha ha _

_Daya :lisa how could you pihu was just a child and you _

_Pihu : wo wo wo i have not killed her i am just using her body you know at some stage of my life i was also a human like you well iam using her as she has susc a soft and impressonable mind so its very easy for me to get into her you know .and she moved up her right leg and within not even a single second she was near daya who was still liying on the floor they were not even inches apart than lisa said in a heavy voice _

_How could you even forget what i have told you don't you dare come my way now you all will die but together because i don't want to waste my limited time on you because my main culprit is RIYA you see ha ha ha and she just got disappeared in the air ._

**_A/N-so its done for today i know its short bcz of my studies i am not able to update long chapters and writing a horror story is not an easy task so please forgive me for that whenever i will get time i will update it and thank you guys for your reviews it just made my day read my stories like this only hope you will like it and please review ._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_chapter-8_**

**_Summary_**

_Pihu : How could you even forget what i have told you don't you dare come my way now you all will die but together because i don't want to waste my limited time on you because my main culprit is RIYA you see ha ha ha and she just got disappeared in the air ._

* * *

_up next_

_Shreya : sir we should not waste our time and move ahead ._

_Daya stood up and said : yes i think you are right if without doing anything we will die so why not do something and then die _

_Shreya : sir please don't say like that if you will only loose hope then how we will be able to fight _

_He agreed then they again go hand in hand from the cluster of people whoes spirits were sitting here and there on the seats looking at the three people who were passing by them ;Somehow they were able to reach the place where the others are waiting ._

_Acp : did you find the key ?_

_Siya : y yes ss sir (while showing the key )_

_Pihu's dad: sir have you seen my daughter she is nowhere to be seen please sir find her now i don 't have anyone in this world with me except her please _

_Daya : sameer listern she is fine don 't take tension lisa has compelled her but i know she will do no harm to her ._

_Sameer : what sir how can you be so sure that she will not hurt pihu ._

_Shreya : she has told her ._

_Abhijeet : please we don't have much time daya insert the key fast ._

_Daya : yes siya key ..._

_Why are you rushing so fast won't you talk with me ( all of them turned to the voice it's none other than lisa in pihu's body .)_

_She moved the plane upside down left to right sometime rotating sometime turning then a bright energy came and everything went black ..._

_After sometime _

_Sir please __wake up sir ...with that voice daya abhijeet shreya sameer and the other officers woke up .._

_Daya : riya _

_Yes sir please get up .._

_Daya quickly inserted the key in the hole all of them went in .._

_Daya : abhijeet this plane is in auto pilot mode i remmember that you were learning how to fly a plane ._

_Abhijeet :daya that was not plane i was learning to fly a helicopter _

_Riya : sir please do it as i say then we will land safely ._

_Abhijeet :ok _

_He did as it was instructed by riya as they were going down towards the airport to land the plane that was covered with dark cretures got vanished everything went new ._

_Here in the main office of airplane headquaters _

_Man 1 : sir plane has been landed safely _

_Man2 : so whats new in that _

_Man1 : sir that missing plane AJ2R1 is here _

_Man2: what are you serious _

_Man1:yes sir _

_Man 2: fine lets move their _

_In the_ plane

_Daya : thank god we are safe now _

_Abhijeet: yes i even can't believe this it's just because of you riya _

_In return she just noded her head and after sometime the ambulance came their were a lot of hustle all were busy in taking out the dead bodies from the plane and the officers were so disapointed to know that __ some of the remaining people who were with them few moments ago are dead somewhere they know that this will come out as the aftermath of such an incident .after they landed everything was back to normal pihu was out of the trance of lisa now ._

_Inside the ambulance _

_Where the remaining people were having the dressing of their wounds .then pihu noticed something and she said _

_Dada why That air hostess is standing at the entrance gate of the plane _

_Every eyes shifted towards that direction they call riya to them through the hand gestures but in return she just smiled and after that every one went shocked to see that people just went from inside her to the other side as if she was not their but they can still see her they all ran inside the plane from where the remaining dead bodies were taken out among them their was riya also who was lying their all dead but they can still see riya standing infront of them smiling they all understood that it was not riya who was helping them all the while but it was her spirit that was saving them and guiding them. They all understood that in this world their exist some unnatural elements that are unknown and something strange ._

_Pankaj: sir will ever all these things happen ._

_Acp: i don't think so because lisa has taken her revenge and if she will come again riya is their to stop her now their will be no harm_

**_THE END _**

**_A/N- I hope you all have enjoyed this story can't believe that this is over please please tell me if you all like it or not and also which part you lIke the most ._**

* * *

**Angelbetu- Thank you so much for you full support to my story i am really happy that you liked it your reviews are so impressive that a smile always crept over my face thank you .**

**Angel Arzoo- i am glad that you liked my story keep reading them like this only thank you .**

**Tara - A Imagination - thanks for your review i didn't know that my story is that scary well thankyou for reading it .**

**Teddy- thanks for the compliment **

**Ayushi gupta : i am happy that you find it interesting **

**Abhiii-thanks for reading and reviewing to my story **

**Eman- thanks for being a regular reader and reviewer of this story **

**Karishma - thanks for your review i remember that you were the first one to review thanks for reading it i am happy that you find it interesting **

**And also thanks to all the guest reviewers for your constant support and liking to the story .**

* * *

**_and do tell me should i write more horror stories or a duo story of some another gener ._**

**_Till than _**

**_Stay cool _**

**_Bye -_**


End file.
